


【露中】看河的人

by Linnea_Tchiien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Tchiien/pseuds/Linnea_Tchiien
Summary: 王耀总隐隐觉得伊万应该给自己道歉。关于那件事，不论结果，如同相机一侧看到的不分明的世界一般，在他抽象又具体的生活中漫延开来、势必倾泻而出。
Relationships: Russia/China, 伊万·布拉金斯基/王耀
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【露中】看河的人

**Author's Note:**

> 有梗出自徐则臣老师的《北上》。

如果王耀没看那张纸，倒也还好，万事大吉，不痛不痒。可是他那天就是好奇糙草纸上洇出大黑墨团，黑眼睛一般，死气沉沉地卧在锃亮的派克笔旁，总显诡异。恰乘伊万出去闲逛，密斯特王便踱过一瞥。草纸混在乱糟糟的牛皮纸间，顶上有瓷茶杯压过的细细一圈水痕，下角是层层叠叠不止一道的折痕。一旁的毛笔不打自招，罪魁祸首。但王耀显然对你你我我他他谁过谁错谁先谁后不感半分兴趣。纸上正文部分被白圆小钵压了大半，漏在外面的几个字母和夸张的弯折提勾让王耀明白了这估计是封家书。家书抵万金，但拿这好似厕纸的玩意写似乎有些大不敬。他稍稍单手抬了小钵一点，纸便爽快地应而向上，于是他不得不用左手配合着把纸钵分开。伊万没个正形，俄语字母棋阵般歪歪斜斜泼洒了大面。在仿若路障铁蒺藜的涂涂改改间，王耀一合手，从幽暗阴仄的树丛中捕捉到了自己的名字。  
  
王耀无法在铺天盖地的字母中理出头绪。密斯特王出现了三四次，密斯布拉金斯基却只在开始草草提过。信首不是dear谁谁，反倒是堆了两团大拇指甲盖大的墨点，不知所云。  
  
  
一桩小事总是开始于微小的、可压缩成宇宙大爆炸前T无穷接近于零时的一点，路边石子般被踢来踢去；结果突然咝咝咝地跳出了一点火星，上帝伸出了必然的手，猫开始转着圈抓自己的尾巴，黄油面包翻滚着从烤箱落下，红山茶和辣椒大喊大叫，雨点砸在水上，随波纹拓出了一个新的世界。在这世界上，有些事是刀，有些事是影子，有些事是徘徊在零前的负数，苔藓旁灰灰的蘑菇；而也有些事是下锅前金黄一线的麻油，静无人的水道，哗啦啦飞来的一只白鹭。结果人们用麻油煸炒蘑菇，将白鹭砍为负数，说所有的影子都是水道；乱哄哄地呼啸而过，乘着四轮的船，在逼仄的胡同草原上游过，没有必然的声响。又有谁会在意太阳跳出最后一角房檐，漕运船前最后一窝野鸡，句号前最后一个字呢？很难说王耀到底会不会。他应当是相机镜头前最后的一点黄油菜花，麻婆豆腐里正正方方的一块毫无意义的白，长鱼面里抽象又具体的葱花，酒馆隔间里的最后一坛棕灰色。此后不遂人愿，宇宙从微不足道的一点瞬间爆炸，水面波纹真的拓出了一个世界，白鹭躲在了河面的枯木上，猫炸毛从屋顶窜过。一桩小事真真正正地从生活中开始了，并不友善，也许它会杀死檐角的月亮，敲碎蝉的薄壳，把塘里枯荷叶枯莲蓬烧得只剩灰，反手推迟第一场雪；或者如同一块疙瘩钉在皮肤上，青黄脸色，不痛不痒，不肿不燥，挠也不是，不挠也不是，直叫人纠结难受。  
也许王耀现在所遇到的，就是这么一桩疙瘩大的小事。  
  
手边没有字典，即使有了也不一定能知道伊万写了什么。他决定出去转转。伊万一定出门右拐上街去了，那自己就向左去，直往郊外河道那边去。

  


伊万的临时住处并不完全在郊外，出门几步就是一条颇繁华的马路。报亭卡在交叉路口，红屋顶仿佛一颗活塞般分着人流。王耀对北京不能说得上是完全熟悉，却也不能说是完全生疏。比如说他知道自己在哪条路和哪条路的交口，一顶报亭旁，红灯时长五十七秒，绿灯时长四十三秒，刚刚路过的一个岔路口通向一家怪好吃的豆腐脑铺，背后的路可以一直通到亦庄。可他同时又不明白现在该去哪。从南方顺运河北上至京已有些时日了，他这个同行翻译已做到仁至义尽。掐指一算，伊万也该回国去了，回到伏尔加河流淌过的土地。一时间，王耀竟无法确定自己现在该不该向前走。  
  
五十七秒过了，点阵的绿色小人同手同脚地原地踏步。王耀被人流挟着过了马路，毫无意识地。蓝色的红色的共享单车相和前流，像一路上看到的近城夜晚河道一样。少有笨拙的五彩遮雨顶棚的电动车，大概这五环地界是刚建好不久的新城，就连出租车都比别处少，等红绿灯的还有一两辆小型货车，在晚高峰中像四轮空船，白铁皮外壳载着极远的灯光似的。王耀不知道自己被一群年轻人挟着向前走的滋味如何，但他仍决定继续向前走，走到河边去。

  


路旁店铺没有苏杭那般的挤，青石板砖几乎承不住一拨又一拨的人群。王耀最记得的是在扬州的一次，景点水道旁的店铺的队快排到了水里，这个饼那个酥的叫卖声不绝于耳。这些对伊万来说绝对是新奇——俄罗斯的大河旁似乎只有散步的行人和水鸟。当时应该是在二十四桥遗址附近，也是似这会儿的傍晚，天黑得没现在快，小吃店里蒸笼的白汽在大灯泡的光照下扑上街头。人很多，伊万抓着他的手，贴着一爿店铺向前挪。王耀特希望他能系一根绳子在双方腰上：伊万可以带着那根穿人墙而过的绳子在街头肆意闲逛，而自己就可以不疾不徐地跟在后面，说不定还可以解开活结，看着绳子这头泥鳅般钻进人海里，也挺有意思。总之王耀可以理解的东西，俄罗斯人不可以，王耀觉得无趣的东西，俄罗斯人倒是津津有味。所以在他们坐在河边分吃一大袋米糕时，桂月危悬，本就不通畅的小河里现在仿佛翻涌着凝重的黑墨，波光在此时显得其次。而这个俄罗斯人肯定无法明白波心荡、冷月无声，红药知为谁生，他该最多会觉得夏季的水道味道不善，没有家乡大河边惯常的水草味罢了。强求人家去理解好比强加三观，不友善点说就是在对牛弹琴，于是王耀什么都没说出口。  
  
背后店铺的五彩灯光亮起来了，河道里便也突然大亮。王耀吃了三块米糕，没意思，站起来拍拍手上残渣，复又坐下，看见伊万磨磨蹭蹭地吃着第二块米糕，眼神仿佛随微不可见的波光波动。

  
  


王耀可能是第一个给俄罗斯人说英语的翻译。他是来替补原来那位说俄语的工伤，所以他无法确定该如何用合乎俄罗斯人社交礼仪的方式催促他吃快一点。他觉得自己像坐在河边，牵着一只赖在原地，反刍的羊，而水声都快有这只羊的咀嚼声大了。于是他在伊万结束了第二块米糕时递去了纸巾，用惋惜的神情问是不是噎着了，自己这有水。  
伊万拿纸擤了下鼻涕说，没事，我还好。然后他斜眼看了王耀一眼，复又盯着面前的黑水，纸巾看似无意地在眼角带过，湿出一个不规则的圆。  
  
王耀刹那间不明白。他不明白俄罗斯人是不是明白他刚刚明白的东西。倒底是因为nostalgia 还是homesick ，还是scenery -touched ，他不明白，他也许就不应该去明白。  
看河的人也许应当是neural ，是objective ，是river 这个字母对称的中庸本身。他们脱出于虚假的河流中，逃难似至真正的河流边，装作若无其事地踱步。充满劳绩，渴望栖于渺茫又短暂的波涛起伏间。俄罗斯人为看运河而来，他肯定是如此。但王耀是否如此，他自己也不知道。惯住的北京少一条大河，即使他熟悉全国各地的大小河道，他血管里淌的也不是任何一条的河水，是血液的本身，无趣失望，正常到令人同情。可那只反刍的俄罗斯人却有着水草气息的，扑腾过大鱼的，冬季河心不会上冻的河流。平心而论，王耀知道似此的中国河流不下三条，可是他却无法携带着他们，在生生不息的日复一日中行走。他没有一点办法。  
  
也许他们两个又本该都如此，否则俄罗斯人的纸巾上便是一个虚假的圆。没有谁对谁错谁先谁后、文化隔膜语言不通。对于一条河的客观本身，最初的感觉应当就是如此在每个见过河道的生命中投下相同的影子。于是俄罗斯人不无意外地说，你肯定知道写这会儿这般河的诗句，你就拿中文背一首行不行。  
  
从前有老美酒酣看他清秀，说唱曲霸王别姬贵妃醉酒，王翻译直接爆出一句国骂，惊得周遭众人无人敢救场。老美不懂，问什么意思，王翻译说，问候您母亲呢。也有英国佬在周口店问他北京人和北京人的区别，王翻译就说，哪有什么区别，就像您长头发的妹妹和短头发的妹妹一般。但王耀那天晚上就是被米糕结结实实地齁住了脑子，他把风中凌乱的马尾拢妥帖了，直腰坐在石阶上，把《扬州慢》完完全全地背了一遍，平仄起伏丝毫不差。  
俄罗斯人两手肘撑着膝盖，下半张脸埋在手背上，面对着王耀静静听完了，没有说话。

  
  


王耀不知道自己是不是快到河边了。他渡过的是一条条灯光的河，玻璃大楼是高耸的河岸，是山峰。月光可以朗照的话，山南水北为阳，那么自己抬头便可以看到月亮。最后一点夕阳的余光落了下去，他突然想起了一个问题，为什么由夕阳的橙黄光泽过渡到未黑透的蓝天时不需要经过绿色。  
  
他不知道答案，因为这个问题是伊万问他的。他用「因为过渡色是灰色吧」给搪塞了过去。但他现在也许有时间可以仔细想想。今天的北京是有雾霾的，玻璃高楼顶的灯光像大雾天的车灯那般，散成细细许多条。不同的写字楼里的灯光是不同的，从特别冷的白色到略显昏庸的黄色分成四五个色号。如果空中也有一条河流的话，王耀想，平行于地面，那些灯便是石子；一泻而下，那些便是游鱼的影子。  
裤兜里的手机响了。王耀站在硌脚的盲道上看了一眼：伊万问他去哪了，怎么还不回来。  
  
也许应当回去。但是他又不想转身。自己应该是在向北走，那么再走过几环就能回到自己家，泡碗泡面吃。而王耀又想去找一条河，在河边呆着。在那之后去哪呢，回家、还是去找伊万，王耀说不定。  
  
  
叮叮几声，伊万开始给他发短信，内容全是今晚准备吃些什么。他看了一眼，俄罗斯人把汉堡打成了憨包。一个憨憨。王耀想。  
  
王耀开始过出门后第六条马路，红灯八十二秒，绿灯七十九秒。晚高峰即将进入高潮，工作日的最后一天，街上的人照例多了起来。他又被裹挟着前行。这次不知道是不是往北了。周围人太多，和扬州的那次一样，高高的人墙阻断了他的视线，他摸黑着前进。没有人拉着他的手，腰上也没有绳子。  
  
八十二秒之后，柏油马路的河床不再干涸。王耀低头赶路，踏着斑马线厚薄不匀的白色油漆。他突然感到身边的东西飞速前进似的。为什么是伊万，他为什么又想到了伊万。难道他出来不是特地为避开他而左行去河边的吗？为什么不光光是想到河，就连他在人群中无意动脑，浮现出来的都是伊万。他应该学的聪明点，不要老是没话找话没事找事，那个俄罗斯人没什么大不了的，那张草纸也没什么。为什么从黄色过渡到蓝色不要经过绿色？王耀有了一个好答案：在环成一圈的七色环上，正向行走会遇到绿色，但是反向从红色那边经过便不然。他要像这个天空一般，学的聪明点，反向绕开俄罗斯人，哪怕绕地球一圈也在所不惜。

  


  


过马路后的街边有一块小小的广场，上面是一块小小的绿地，绿地上搁着一把长椅。他走乏了，便过去歇脚。现在是六点半，伊万又给他发了条信息：我们晚上吃火锅好不好。  
  
火锅好啊，特别的好。俄罗斯人对于辣的审美层面最多是小学生水准，辣得面红耳赤眼泪决堤也一个劲地吃，好吃啊。料想俄罗斯该不会有如此刺激的味觉记忆，天寒地冻的地方缺少激情，但又高傲地拒绝着激情。于是下一次王耀就带他去吃了老北京羊肉火锅。一个描了花的铜锅立在桌上，食客们仿佛仰望着它来乞求食物。伊万吃了两次，觉得没意思，大概只有重庆火锅能让他乐不思蜀。  
王耀敲了敲自己的头，怎么又想起俄罗斯人来了？记忆倒真是些廉价的玩意，只能贴附在现实的刹那，从疏忽间插足，极快地扩散到整个大脑。越是扩散，便越是引诱着你去想，仿佛摸索着漆黑的水底，你总是会无记忆地想：哎呀，接下来又发生了什么呢？然后一切全来了，时而快乐时而悲伤，猝不及防又防不胜防，过往的时间永远在现在的时间里滴答作响。  
  
  
王耀要去看一条河；他要去找一条水道。当初只是被他同事的十二道金符催命邮件才走上了那荒诞不经的随河北上之行，而他现在要自己一人去找一条河，从这城市里走出，去看一条河。他不知道河在哪，但他又庆幸着自己对北京差不多了如指掌。

  


一桩小事从王耀从长椅上起身的那一刹那开始延展，王耀同时觉得自己的世界从脚下延展，直逼灰蓝的远方。月亮起到头顶，周围的云层大亮，王耀在把手机塞到兜里前看了一眼，六点四十多，距他的饭点还早，他还可以再往前走走，先去超市买点羊肉，再去看河。  
  
实在不行，他想，我们就都到月亮上去呗，我们都去上面看河。  
  
于是他右拐上了另一条岔道，联华超市的绿灯在不远处闪着，王耀的悔意和决心，开始填满周遭的河床，随四轮的船一道，静默地向前流淌。

  



End file.
